


Dreams and Visions

by Shanejayell



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Two of the 'Digi-destined' find themselves sharing dreams...





	Dreams and Visions

Disclaimer: this is a Digimon season two fanfiction, and I own none of the characters in this story. It features two teenaged girls in love, so if that sort of thing bothers you, I wouldn't advise continuing. Pure fluff, set after several years after the end of that season...

Dreams and Visions

She stumbled through the many curtains, pushing them aside as she fought onward. She finally entered an open space, looking around her dazedly. A figure appeared from the shadows, a pale ghost emerging from the darkness.

Angewomon's wings stretched outward from her nude back. Her normal armor and clothes were gone, pink flesh visible in the shadows. Only her traditional helm remained, fully concealing her face while letting long hair flow free. She turned slightly to look at her, and then she reached up to remove the helmet.

The young woman felt her breath coming faster, an anxiousness taking her over. 'What's wrong with me?' she fretted.

The helm dropped to the floor with the sound of a ringing bell, and Kari's face smiled up at her, her much shorter brown hair framing her angelic face as she walked towards her...

And Yolie woke up gasping, faintly out of breath. 'Where in the world did that come from?' she thought, a blush flaming on her cheeks. With a shaking hand she pushed her long hair back, sitting up by leaning on her other hand.

"Are you all right?" Hawkmon's refined voice asked her. She noticed he was perched on the end of her bed, looking over at her quizzically.

"Bad dream," Yolie answered, still blushing faintly. She heard the phone ring, but still sat there, feeling too off balance to pick it up.

In another apartment in a different part of the city, Kari held the phone to her ear, counting the rings absently. At ten, she finally hung up with a sigh.

"You dreamed about her again, didn't you?" Gatomon asked softly. The cat digimon was sitting on the desk by Kari, looking up at her in concern.

"Yeah," Kari sighed.

It had been an odd dream, with her as Angewomon and, oddly, entirely nude. She had waited for Yolie to arrive before removing her helmet and welcoming her with a smile. She blushed furiously as she thought, 'I'm almost sorry the dream ended there.'

"She's not answering her phone, huh?" Gatomon said sympathetically. She jumped down agilely, "So why not go over and see her?"

"What?" Kari looked surprised.

Gatomon flicked her tail in a very catlike gesture, "It's not like she can ignore you if you're standing there at her door."

"You're right," Kari said with a firm nod. She grabbed her bag and held it open for Gatomon to climb into, and she was off.

Yolie puttered about her kitchen, for a moment wishing she was a better cook. Looking over her shoulder, "Anything you'd like for breakfast, Hawkmon?"

"Whatever you're having is fine," the hawk digimon said cheerfully. Hawkmon gave her a considering look, "That dream's still bothering you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Yolie admitted. She looked off into the distance, her glasses sitting a bit oddly on her face. "I've always felt a connection with Kari," she admitted, "even before we discovered that you and Gatomon could DNA digivolve together. But this feels... different."

"Are you in love with her?" Hawkmon asked directly.

Yolie blushed, looking down. "I don't know," she admitted softly. She shook her head, "I mean, I like her, a lot, and I want to be near her." With a sweet little smile, "And the sun shines when she smiles at me."

"You are in love," Hawkmon said with a firm nod.

Yolie sighed softly, "Yeah, I guess I am." She looked out the kitchen window anxiously, "But how can I tell her? I mean .."

"It's not easy," Hawkmon admitted. "It took a bit of time before I could tell the one that I loved," he smiled, "but I'm glad that I did."

"You might be right," Yolie admitted, then she did a doubletake as his last sentence fully registered. "You're in love? Who is it?" she asked.

"It's," Hawkmon started to say, when the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell"" Yolie chuckled, "you go hide while I answer this." She walked over and pulled the door open before checking who it was, then froze.

Kari smiled up at Yolie, "Good morning." The two stood there for a few moments before she hesitantly continued, "Could we come in?"

"Oh, right," Yolie blushed, waving Kari in. "We? You brought Gatomon with you?"

"Yes," Kari set her bag down, unzipping it so that the catlike digimon could climb out.

"Hi, Yolie," Gatomon said as she stretched. "Hawkmon," she cried out, and bounced towards him happily. Kawkmon looked a bit embarrassed as Gatomon rubbed up against him, and Yolie realized whom he was going to say he was in love with.

Kari had a similar look of revelation on her face, "So kawaii." She shook herself and looked up at Yolie, "I was worried about you. You didn't answer your phone when I called."

Yolie winced, "I didn't know it was you, or I would have answered."

"Something's wrong," Kari murmured, taking Yolie's hands in hers. She took Yolie's hand whenever she could, actually. It made her feel safe, even when things were getting crazy.

Yolie nodded slightly. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, a chill sweat on her body as she softly said, "I'm in love with you."

"I'm glad," Kari answered with a serene smile on her face. Softly, "I've been in love with you since you told me I was beautiful."

Yolie looked vaguely like she had been hit on the back of the head. Recovering a bit she managed, "So what do we do now?"

Kari drew her slightly shell-shocked love over to the couch, sitting her down before sitting beside her. "I'm sure that we'll figure it out," she murmured before gently pressing her lips to Yolie's.

Gatomon gestured with her head, and Hawkmon followed her out worriedly. "They wouldn't notice if a bomb went off right now," she noted with a smile.

"Are you sure we did the right thing, sending the two of them those dreams?" Hawkmon asked Gatomon softly.

"Would they have done anything about their feelings for each other without them?" Gatomon chuckled softly.

A soft laugh. "You may have a point," Kawkmon admitted. He gave Gatomon a sly glance, "Should we come back later?"

"Why not," Gatomon rubbed up against him and purred softly, "this way I can spend some time alone with you."

End

Author's Note: My first Kari/Yolie fic, though I have slipped them into my other fics occasionally. Inspired by several sequences in the series where Kari and Yolie showed a great deal of caring for each other. One bit that sticks in my memory was when Kari was kidnapped by dark forces, and Yolie went after her. Kari calls upon her light to save them, and Yolie remarks that, "It's beautiful ...like you, Kari." Despite the 'we'll pair everyone up as straight' ending of Digimon series two, it had a lot of implied yuri and yaoi couples in it, too many to list here.


End file.
